


Thunderbolts and Lightning

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: An away mission that doesn't go as wrong as it could only causes a few issues for the disaster duo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for once, it's not angst!!!!
> 
> enjoy this cute fluff based off of a prompt about saying 'I love you' while there's a storm outside

The rain had come, seemingly out of nowhere. Trip grumbled to himself as he tugged his zipper up further, in a futile attempt to stop some of the rain soaking him all the way through. He glanced over to where Malcolm was walking, scanner in hand as he picked his way across the alien terrain. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the drizzle, though Trip was incredibly bothered by the way the droplets were catching on his face, following the sharp lines of his cheeks and jaws. 

Despite the cool weather, Trip felt his face burn red. Malcolm glanced over at him, a carefree smile on his face when he caught sight of the grumpy engineer. 

“It’s just rain commander,” he said, hopping over a fallen branch to stand beside his partner. Trip huffed.

“I hate it, it’s gross ‘n uncomfortable.” To prove his point he stuck his leg out. “And I’m stickin’ to this damn uniform!” Malcolm laughed. 

“If this is you in a light shower, I’d hate to see you caught in a storm.”

Of course, they weren’t called the disaster twins for nothing, and of course Murphy’s law followed them wherever they went. No more than twenty minutes later, there was a crack of lightening and the rain suddenly increased tenfold. 

Even Malcolm had to admit it was unpleasant now, not that he could hear Trip’s mocking over the howling rain. With the rain falling so fast it stung their cheeks, trying to take anymore reading of the alien planet was futile. Instead, after five minutes of yelling and mime, the two agreed on finding shelter in the caves that were dotted around the forrest. The first two were barely big enough for Malcolm’s small frame to squeeze in, but the third was spacious enough that Trip only just needed to duck his head to stand upright. 

Trip sighed with relief as they reached the entrance to the cavern, hands instantly tearing at his uniform. He tugged the sodden jumpsuit off and began to peel off the undershirt beneath. He hated the way the water had wormed it’s way into every nook and cranny, even his socks were soaked through. 

While Trip stripped off, Malcolm found a rock towards the back of the cave that was big enough for him to go at with a phase pistol, warming it through. Carefully, he began to wriggle from his own uniform and laid it down over the hot surface. He bent to tug his boots off, and when he stood, there was something warm, if slightly damp behind him. He turned to find Trip, grinning at him with his soaked uniform in hand. His eyes darted to the handful of clothes, and then to Trip. Not just his uniform, apparently. 

“Mind if I just…?” he trailed off as he laid out his own uniform next to Malcolm’s. Malcolm watched him move, sure that he was shimmying his hips on purpose to show off his naked ass. Malcolm had a sudden need to be free of the rest of his damp clothes, task it seemed Trip was all too happy to help with. 

An hour later, the storm had still yet to let up, in fact if anything it had gotten worse. The captain had messaged to ensure the two were safe, and offered a shuttlepod home as soon as the electrical storm died down. Flipping shut the communicator, Trip leant back against the wall and wrapped his arm back around Malcolm’s waist. The Englishman leant into him, his arm snaking across Trip’s chest. He pressed a lazy kiss to the engineer’s mouth, grinning. There was a rumble of thunder outside, but Trip could barely hear it, barely paid the storm any attention as Malcolm murmured into the kiss. 

“I love you, Trip Tucker.” Trip grinned back as he pulled back.

“I love you too, Malcolm Reed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will love u if u have anything to say <3


End file.
